Saint Rangers
by Hyoga.No.Cygnus
Summary: Lorsque le monde de Saint Seiya et celui de Power Rangers se percutent... ça fait cette drôle de Fanfiction. Je mets en M car je ne sais pas du tout comment ca va évoluer.


Saint Rangers

Chapitre 1 : un début météorique.

En ce milieu du mois d'Août, la chaleur était accablante sur Athènes. Le soleil tapait dur, et malgré cela les touristes étaient très présents, prenant des photos des lieux de la Grèce Antique, achetant à un prix exorbitant les souvenirs, notamment l'Acropole, qui, depuis quelques années, avait été rénovée pour reprendre son lustre d'antan. Elle était désormais totalement terminée, et les Grecs, malgré une grande réticence au départ, prenaient plaisir à flâner dans l'Acropole modernisée, celle ci gardant en son sein une fraîcheur très agréable en parallèle de la chaleur extérieure.

Le jeune Japonais, portant un débardeur rouge et un jean malgré la chaleur étouffante, observait de ses yeux bruns les lieux, les touristes... Il portait un simple sac à dos en guise de bagage, et dénotait au milieu du lieu car il n'avait pas d'appareil photo. Après quelques minutes auprès de l'Acropole, il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers un chemin quelque peu escarpé qu'il devina derrière une série de buissons quasiment calcinés, et commença à grimper le chemin, comme attiré par ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il transpirait, mais il était déterminé à aller au bout de ce chemin.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche ascendante intense, il arriva au sommet et se retourna : la ville semblait très loin désormais, comme si le chemin s'était étendu, au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. La ville semblait presque endormie, les bruits étouffés, et l'Acropole minuscule. Souriant devant cet effort, le jeune homme reprit son chemin, et se dirigea vers une espèce de théâtre antique presque en ruines. Son instinct lui disait que son voyage, commencé 15 jours auparavant à Tokyo par la réception d'une lettre montrant Athènes, avec un simple A, au dos, allait s'achever ici. Il entra dans le théâtre, et se plaça au milieu. Son regard se balada sur les alentours, et il vit différents temples montant peu à peu au sommet d'un grand mont, ceux-ci étant particulièrement conservés. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son professeur d'histoire du collège qui ne cessait de dire que Athènes était merveilleuse et unique.

« Unique, ça, c'est sur, au point que j'ai fait je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres juste pour voir qui m'a écrit... » Mais alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Seiya ne vit pas arriver plusieurs personnes, toutes habillées de la même façon, armures vertes foncées sur un habit vert, une lance à la main, le casque couvrant totalement leur visage. En se retournant, Seiya découvrit ces personnes, qui se déplaçaient vers lui en l'encerclant peu à peu. Sa seule sortie, le chemin menant aux temples, venait d'être bloquée elle aussi : différente des autres, la nouvelle venue s'était placée les bras croisés, sa chevelure verte flottant légèrement dans le vent, elle portait un masque, et un juste-au-corps brun. D'elle se dégageait une impression de puissance, et surtout... de danger. Seiya observait ce monde quelque peu inquiet : « hey doucement, je savais pas que c'était une soirée privée ici... »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la jeune femme se trouvait à ses côtés, alors qu'elle était à environ 10 mètres de lui. Seiya sentit un regard froid et la jeune femme ne dit qu'un mot : « Athéna ?  
-Euh non, on est à Athènes, enfin... Je crois » Mais Seiya prit alors un coup de poing en plein visage qui l'envoya valdinguer au sol sur lequel il s'écorcha les bras. L'instant d'après, la jeune femme était devant lui et dit : « dis nous ou est Athéna, et peut-être que dans sa grande mansuétude, le Grand Pope t'épargnera... » Les gardes, enfin si Seiya pouvait les décrire ainsi, avaient pour leur part fermer le cercle et semblait prêts à l'empaler façon Kebab..  
« Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, moi je viens du Japon, j'ai reçu une lettre, et me voilà... Pour les Jeux de rôles Grandeur Nature, vous êtes doués... Mais j'ai rien à... » Seiya prit un nouveau coup, mais cette fois de pied qui le projeta contre un banc de pierre qui s'effrita à son contact. Il sentit son corps au bord de la rupture, et se demandait dans quel piège il était tombé. Il cracha du sang, et se releva : « punaise... »  
La jeune femme et son armée lui faisaient face, et, vacillant sous le contrecoup des attaques, Seiya se mit en garde : « amenez-vous ! » Il savait n'avoir aucune chance, mais au moins, il voulait défendre chèrement sa peau. C'est alors que dans le ciel apparut une forme volante, poussant un hennissement. Tout le monde leva les yeux, et tous furent aveuglés par un grand rayon de lumière, qui percuta Seiya de plein fouet et celui-ci se sentit transporté.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Seiya était sur un sol de métal, visiblement dans une sorte d'usine. Il se releva péniblement, et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la seule source de lumière, une sorte de tube géant avec un liquide bleu dedans. Arrivé face à ce tube, il put se rendre compte que devant celui-ci, 5 pupitres sur lesquels trônaient 5 petites montres de différentes couleurs (rouge, bleu, blanc, vert, et rose) se trouvaient là. Seiya sentait une puissance monter de ces montres, et alors qu'il s'en approchait, deux phénomènes se produisirent. Dans le tube, le visage d'une splendide jeune femme apparut, ses longs cheveux violets flottant autour de son visage. Hurlant de peur, Seiya se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec un homme au crâne chauve, vêtu d'un costume noir trois pièces. Il tomba a terre, et l'homme, se pencha et dit « bienvenue, Seiya, je suis Tatsumi 5, au service d'Athéna et des Saint Rangers »...


End file.
